Outer Space
Outer Space is a celestial body that exists outside of the earth's atmosphere. It's most notable and prominent role in the show would be that it is home of the recurring major villains, The Orb Experience, who come from an unknown planet there and constantly try to destroy the earth. Biography Outer Space first appeared in the episode Smash Up Terby, when Trina, Mina, and Nick all rode on a roller coaster that was rigged by Kin and Kon to go up into space. There, the roller coaster went straight down, really fast, which caused a G-force, launching Trina's cotton candy into her face. Kon flew by, wearing an astronaut suit and took a photo. In the episode Space Jammin', The Orb Experience debuted. A gang of aliens which came from outer space. While they planned on how to defeat Grojband, the orbs were all in their U.F.O., travelling through outer space. In the episode Wish Upon a Jug, Corey and Trina got into a wish war. A war in which they both had genies and were making wishes that all came true. Eventually, their wish war got so out of control, that they ended up in outer space. It is unknown what wish caused this. One of the wishes that was made by Corey up there was for the moon to explode so Trina could never have a midnight kiss, which it did. In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 1, The Orb Experience returned from space and G'ORB had threatened an attack which was a revenge meteor, headed toward the earth to destroy it. In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 2, The Orb Experience watched the earth from space as G'ORB's revenge meteor ogre closer and closer, sending the earth closer and closer to its domination. Grojband travelled to space and they had a battle of the bands on the face of his revenge meteor. Trina and Mina also went to space too. Trina started a secret alliance with G'ORB and Mina started a secret alliance with T'ORB. When they were in space, Grojband played the song I'm Giving It All, which destroyed the revenge meteor, just as they entered the earth's atmosphere, saving the world from its doom. Known inhabitants *G'ORB *T'ORB *Z'ORB *N'ORB *L'ORB *Blade Stabbington *Biteface Episode Appearances *Grojband Pilot *Smash Up Terby *Space Jammin' *Wish Upon a Jug *Hear Us Rock Part 1 *Hear Us Rock Part 2 Trivia *In the episodes Smash Up Terby and Wish Upon a Jug, human characters were able to go into space without spacesuits and breathe perfectly fine. However, in the episode Hear Us Rock Part 2, the humans needed to wear spacesuits. However, in Smash Up Terby, it was probably just a gag and in Wish Upon a Jug, Corey or Trina probably wished that they could breathe in space. It should also be noted that Kon had to wear a spacesuit in Smash Up Terby while Trina, Mina, and Nick didn't need to wear anything. **Overall, it can just be said that by terms of the laws of physics in the Grojband universe, space suits are not needed in space, and anyone can breathe there, and that space suits are just optional forms of clothing that are worn sometimes when people go up there. Gallery The_roller_coaster_leads_to_space.jpg It must be lonely up in June front seat there.jpg They get to the top.jpg They go down.jpg Flames on the coaster.jpg Trina and Mina go screaming down the coaster.jpg Kon gets ready to take a picture.jpg PICTO-SNAP!.jpg Bearded Trina picture.jpg Screen of earth.jpg T'ORB flaxes.jpg Z'ORB flaxes.jpg N'ORB flaxes.jpg T'ORB flaxes again.jpg Z'ORB flaxes again.jpg G'ORB flaxes.jpg It's abduction time.jpg Z'ORB forgot to fix the abducto circle.jpg Z'ORB can't pay an arm and a leg.jpg That's a quaking in the pun receptacle.jpg G'ORB goes gets the ladder.jpg KEITD.jpg Kon in the torture chamber.jpg G'ORB T'ORB and N'ORB torture Kon.jpg FACE THE PROBE!!!.jpg You'll never break me!.jpg The weapons point at Kon.jpg Kon is in fear of the probe.jpg Z'ORB found his mixer.jpg Z'ORB kills the mood.jpg Corey and Trina's wish war has led them to outer space.jpg Corey wishes away the moon so a Trina can never have a moonlight kiss.jpg And the moon explodes.jpg Bessy admits that Clete was right.jpg Laney tells Corey to stop with all the crazy wishing.jpg The whole fight is going nowhere.jpg Kon busts up and says some stuff which POUNDS LANEY IN THE CHEST!!!.jpg Kin comes up and gives Kon the butt.jpg Corey wishes to know how to get his music back.jpg And his wish is granted.jpg And then he knows how to stop this nonsense.jpg And the bet part is that they can play the hoedown.jpg Trina begins to make another wish.jpg Corey wishes for Trina to finish her date with Nick Mallory.jpg Whatever let's do it.jpg And the moon gets resurrected.jpg Category:Locations